


【路人哈 | 抹布哈】来自Harry Potter的慰问

by Impudicusarry



Series: 抹布救世主 | MOB/Harry Potter [2]
Category: HP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 07:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impudicusarry/pseuds/Impudicusarry
Summary: 大纲文麻瓜孤儿院慰问年下





	【路人哈 | 抹布哈】来自Harry Potter的慰问

**Author's Note:**

> 会提及trhp  
> 搞熟男哈


End file.
